


Changes

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drug Mentions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: Sherlock is used to John lecturing him about his drug habits, to the point that it starts to get on his nerves. He prefers it to the alternative, however.
Kudos: 13





	Changes

Sherlock had heard many sentences from John over the years, and in time had come to learn what each one meant.  
“Can I borrow some money?” usually meant John was buying something, often an ornament or piece of furniture for the house, since they’d agreed Sherlock’s money would pay for that sort of thing.  
“Do you have the key to my chequebook?” was an indicator to Holmes the Irregulars would need to start checking pawn shops for anything John had lost (or was going to lose) in bets.  
“Can I stay tonight?” meant Mary had gone out with friends for the evening, since John still didn’t like being left alone.  
“Don’t wait up for me,” was more worrying, and typically ended with Lestrade, or sometimes Holmes himself, searching the streets to find Watson, who more often than not had fallen asleep somewhere he shouldn’t have been.  
“Pass my stick?” was a common one, most frequently heard in winter or following any sudden change in the weather. All it meant really was that Sherlock ought to keep a closer eye on John while they were out, as he was prone to being rather less steady on his feet.  
“Keep hold of this for me?” was typically a promising sign. It was usually accompanied by the handing over of some amount of money, and it meant John didn’t quite trust himself not to gamble it away. It made Sherlock proud, in a way, that he no longer had to argue with John about who had control over his money, it showed that John was starting to accept that he needed help.  
Sherlock had heard many sentences from John over the years, but none had quite prepared him for the study door to swing open, Watson crossing the threshold in one long stride and saying in such a broken tone Sherlock would have barely recognised it as being his, “give me your syringe.”


End file.
